


captive.

by hroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, if it is its super vague lmao, implied shiro/reader but?? not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hroki/pseuds/hroki
Summary: What happens when you get captured by a Galran ship and it's too risky to go and save you?





	captive.

* * *

 

“ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! “

Your screams echoed through the heads of every paladin and Alluran. You knew it, and you were sure that deep in their hearts, they all knew it too: that you were a  **liability**. And yet, you proved yourself, time and time again.

This was, without a doubt, your greatest trial, however.

“ IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP! I CAN’T TAKE IT; IT HURTS! “ Squirming about and writhing in agony, your words fell on deaf ears and your strugle futile.

You were no paladin, but you wore a suit like everyone else  _(_  besides Coran  _)_. You were never really given a proper weapon, but your expertise in various martial arts plus your wits usually got the job done as well as any bayard would. Still, no matter of struggling or talking would get you out of  _this_  situation.

Hagarr loomed over you, personally overlooking your transformation and torture while she cackled over in a corner, watching you cry and scream and beg for mercy.

Trailing closer to you, she places her coarse fingers under your chin to lift your head up, her nails slightly digging into the skin below your chin. “ Tell us where Voltron is, and we’ll let you go. “

It was cruel, but this was a test of your faith - of your loyalty to Voltron. Unlike the paladins who could be tracked via their lion, you had a tracker injected into the nape of your neck. It was your decision: when you first arrived and Allura was skeptical about your allegiance, you asked her to do it to you as a way to prove yourself. It also worked as a communicator. Hagarr wanted the others to hear your screams though - like when Allura was taken prisoner, maybe they would rush headfirst into the Galra Central Command System, bringing along Voltron with them. Hagarr knew this, though - and so she blocked your ability to hear the others, but allowed them to hear your bloodcurdling screams; maybe that would give them more of an incentive to rush to your rescue, perhaps.

Alas, you swore fealty to them in your heart: after all, they had saved you, and so you spat in Hagarr’s face. “ Never! “ you shouted at her, brows furrowed, eyes wide, and teeth barred in pure, unadulterated  **fury**.

Of course, the druid didn’t take kindly to this, and begrudingly wiped your spit off of her face. “ Give them the champion’s treatment, “ she said calmly before disappearing behind closed doors.

The champion’s treatment.. that could only mean one thing. Slamming his fist on the table, Shiro was furious as well, advocating for you. “ They’re going to rip them apart, we have to save them! They’re as much a part of the team as the rest of you! Why won’t you save them?! “ Putting her hands up, Allura cautiously drew closer to Shiro, trying to calm him down, before finally placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.

“ Shiro, I understand. You all risked your lives to save mine, and I will be forever grateful for that, but.. but you all know what happened the  _last_  time we stormed Zarkon’s head base - we simply can’t risk that kind of damage again. “

“ Don’t you hear them?! What if they kill them?! What if they take them prisoner?! “

Allura and Shiro’s bickering were only stopped by your deafening shrieks.

“ NO! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! NOT MY EYE - NOT MY EYE! AAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! “ They took it. They took your eye. Well, to be exact, they took the entirety of the left side of your face starting at your brow and ending at your nostrils. You were awake and alert for all of it, but after enduring so much pain, you had finally broke: both physically  _and_  mentally. You stopped screaming. You stopped begging, and with your silence came the horror of a possible conclusion: that along with your silence, you had  **died**.

All on the castle were shook, and chills ran down from their spine to their very core. Could it be? You were no paladin, but they had all made a space for you within their hearts. There’s no way you could be gone, right?

And you weren’t. A slap across your face echoed, and right when you were about to reach the light, you were brought back to your unfortunate reality.

Your felt a sense of detachment to the left side of your face. Like Shiro’s hand, they had ‘  _upgraded_  ‘ you. Your left eye analyzed the one who had turned you into a monster - giving you all sorts of information about him.

You’re already strapped down with your wrists and ankles bound, but he decides to wrap his hand around your throat and slowly crush it anyway. You open your mouth to try and breathe, but you can’t - your airway is cut off. Drool runs down the side of your face, and a smirk is given to you from the Galran. “ Any last words? “ he says condescendingly.

Well, at least he had the courtesy of giving you  _that_. At least you could say your farewells. It wouldn’t be some long-strung monologue about how much you loved everyone and were grateful for them, but you were sure they all knew that already.

And now, the smirk is on  **your**  face. “ Shiro.. I know what you’re thinking, but you can’t come save me. You’re the leader of the paladins, you have to protect Voltron. Protect them.. protect  _everyone_ ,  **please**. Shiro.. I’m so sorry.. I wish we could have had more time together- “

And then, nothing. No more Galran voices nor yours. Only silence fills the air.


End file.
